El Tiempo Dirá
by dovekiie
Summary: An adolescent Romano stows away on the ship of his Boss. The conquistador cannot change course simply for the sake of dropping off the boy. So begins a journey neither of them expected.
1. Lonliness

Romano stared at the doorway of the empty house. He was in the middle of sweeping the entryway, for once actually doing one of his chores, in order to settle his mind. How long had Spain been gone this time? Three years? It had been too long.. The brunette clutched his broom tighter, feeling his eyes starting to well with tears. He really hated when the conquistador went off on his voyages and waged wars. Too many situations and images run through his mind, familiar ones, of blood and mangled bodies, cries and screaming. "Ngh.." He wiped at an eye. No, those things would not happen to Spain. His boss was dumb but he was also strong enough to take care of himself in battle. He had always come back home in relatively one piece. So why couldn't Romano stop crying?

He swept the stone floor, his arms the only parts of his body in motion. The rest of him felt like stone. He felt frozen. He stared down at the one clean spot of the room, the area he passed the broom over again and again as he silently tried to reassure himself that his boss was not dead or dying. It was always like this. Every day was either worry and tears, or anger. And lonliness. The house was so empty and cold without Spain. Antonio seemed to radiate his own sunshine, the whole place seemed to have a warm glow when the man was present. Not that Romano would ever admit that. He shook his head. "It's only because I've been alone.." he said. "Anyone would brighten up this damn place.."

Three years. Three fucking years. "T-that bastard.." Romano murmured. Years were supposed to be relatively short to nations, seeing as their life-spans passed into centuries in length. But alone in the big house, three years seemed more like thirteen years. The days passed so slowly, the house oddly cold and at times intimidating. There was no one to cook for him and to use as a human heater as he slept. There was no one to reassure him he was safe during the storms at in the middle of the night, or to tell him that the ominous shadows in the moonlight were just from the trees outside or the vases on pedistles Romano had a habit of breaking. However those fears should be subsiding at this point in time. After all, Romano was a growing boy, or rather, a young man at this point. In these past three years, little Romano had quite a growth spurt, to the point he had to use some of Spain's gold to go to a tailor and have new dresses made for him, ones that would fit his larger body.

However this growth had not changed Romano in many ways. He was still clumsy as ever, stubborn as ever, angry as ever, and cowardly as ever. He would still eat tomatoes a pile at a time, and take siestas in the middle of the afternoon. But with his boss gone, these small pleasures weren't as enjoyable as they usually were. Despite all pride and denial, there was one thing Romano could not help but know was true. He wanted Antonio to come home. So he gazed at the door, hoping it would swing open any second with a cheery Antonio holding up sacks of gold and baskets of delicious new foods. But all he saw instead was the heavy oak door.

Eventually his heart began to sink too low and he tore his eyes away from the entrance and dropped the broom on the floor. Perhaps a siesta would comfort his mind. He went into the bedroom he shared with his boss and took off his maid apron and dress, the outfit he had worn ever since he had become Antonio's subordinate. He tossed it haphazardly on the floor and crawled under the covers of the bed. Sleep would fix his mood, there was no doubt. So Romano wrapped himself in the blankets tightly, closed his eyes, and slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

_"Romanito~ " Antonio drawled from the sofa. "Are you ready to go?". Romano huffed while putting on his shoes. "Almost, chigi! And don't call me Romanito, my name is Romano! Or Lovino! Pero no Romanito! I'm not little, you bastard!". The small italian didn't want to go to the party, but his Boss had ordered him to accompany him, so here he was in a colorful fiesta outfit that would surely match whatever Feliciano was wearing. That is, if Austria and Feliciano were going to be at the party. Romano had not been paying much attention when Antonio was happily babbling about the celebration. _

_Romano mused about this while walking over to the spaniard. That is, before he noticed Antonio was grinning stupidly at him like always, probably thinking to himself that his small follower was adorable in his outfit. Romano looked down at the feminine red and gold ruffled shirt adorned with a bow and red skirt a gold trim. A girly outfit, of course. Not that Romano really minded. He had been wearing girls clothes for years. The small italian snorted at his boss. "Are we going or what, chigi?". Antonio seemed surprised, that idiot. "Ah! Si, si, just one second!" he got up and picked up something from the small table near the door and brought it back to him. It was a small rose. He put it in Romano's hair and beamed. "Bonito~". Romano blushed and kicked him in the shin. "Jackass lets go.". The tan man laughed merrily. "Si, Romano, lets go." He opened the door and let the small figure hurry out of it and start down the road, and they were off to the party. _

_The party was a lot bigger than he expected it to be. There were people everywhere, all in bright colors and dancing to lively music. "Stay close to me, Romano." Antonio said as they walked through the crowd. Romano pouted. "I'm not stupid, I'm not gonna get lost." he gripped Antonio's hand just in case. He looked up to see a smiling Antonio. Stupid idiot, always smiling.. _

_Antonio walked over to a set of two people, both were unfamiliar to Romano. He guessed they were drinking buddies of Antonio's from a tavern or something, seeing as Romano had seen all of Antonio's friends such as the albino and the Frenchman. One was the men Antonio was now conversing with was tall, perhaps an inch taller than Antonio. He looked very calm, unlike the short man next to him, who was dancing in place excitedly to the lively music and singing along, a bit offkey. Romano assumed that man was already drunk. After giving the pair a glance he grew bored and watched the crowd. He knew Antonio would be talking forever..._

_That was when Romano saw it. Across the room there was a table with food. Maybe there were tomatoes! He rushed through the crowd of dancers towards it and gazed up at it, standing on his weren't any tomatoes, but there were several delicious-looking cakes, just waiting for Romano to eat them! He reached, but was too small to grab at the treats. A woman nearby saw him and giggled, walking to the boy. "Chiquita, quieres un pedazo del pastel?". Romano reddened that she thought he was a girl. "Soy un chico!" He flusteredly exclaimed, much to the woman's surprise. "Ahh? Pero usted esta usanda ropa de una chica." she giggled. "Muy bonito" She handed him a slice of cake and patted his head, walking back towards a small group of people waiting for her._

_Romano was flushed and irritated as he began to eat, but halfway through the piece of cake his embarrassment was forgotten. He happily devoured the sweet, sitting on the floor by the table and watching the couples dance to energetic latin beats. When he was done he pushed the plate under the table and stood, licking frosting from his lips. He once again weaved his way across the the sea of dancing adults to where Antonio was supposed to be still happily chirping to the tall man. But there was no one there. Romano froze. The idiot was supposed to be here. Why wasn't he here? He looked around in all directions, but saw no one but strangers. Panic shot through him. Where was he? The young italian ran into the crowd of dancers, looking up at the unfamiliar faces, hoping that one of them would be the goofy smile of his stupid boss. But none of them were._

_"Antonio?" He shouted, running through the crowd and bumping into the legs of dancers. There was no reply. He continued to shout and run about, petrified without his guardian. But he didn't see the man anywhere in the room. Not on the dance floor, not by the food, not in the bathroom, not at the tables where guests conversed while they ate, not at the bar where people were drinking merrily and singing in slurred spanish._

_Nowhere._

_After what seemed like forever Romano sat down outside the doors of the ballroom and started to cry. He was never going to find him._

_"Romano?"_

_Romano's head shot up, staring at the man in front of him. It was Spain. Romano looked, blinked, and then.._

_the boy started to cry. _

_"Y-You idiot! Why did you leave me? I was looking for you, dammit! Stupid adults almost stepped on me! And some dumb woman called me a girl! A-And i was sc- You idiot!"_

_The man blinked as though confused. "Pero Romano, you were the one who ran away from me !I looked down and you had vanished! I was looking all ov- Don't cry! Ayyy.." Antonio kneeled down and hugged him. The man pet his hair and whispered to him in comforting tones. "Lo siento, amigo. Esta bien, esta bien ahora, estoy aqui. I won't leave you again.." _

Romano's eyes opened slowly.

"What a liar."

_**end of chapter one.**_

**Author's Notes:** Uwaaa! This is only the opening, so forgive how short it is! Antonio will make his appearance in the next chapter. Poor Lovino is lonely. Don't worry, you'll see your boss sooner than you think!

**translations: **

Pero no romanito = But not Romanito

Bonito = cute

Chiquita, quieres un pedazo del pastel? = Little girl, do you want a piece of cake?

Soy un chico = I'm a boy

Pero usted esta usanda ropa de una chica = But you're wearing girl's clothes.


	2. The Marketplace

Morning sunlight peered through the window.

It was mocking him.

Romano rolled away from the beams of light with a low growl. He has been awake for about an hour, but hadn't had the initiative to get out of Antonio's bed. The dream from last night kept replaying in his head. How long ago was that? Romano remembered that party clearly, yet the memory seemed aged in his mind. Perhaps it was because the party was of little significance in the long run, or maybe it was because when he did reflect on it he got a sour knot in his stomach that seemed to be filled with lead, seeing as it felt as if it was sinking to the floor.

"Never leave me alone again, my ass." He rolled over. He remembered the first time Antonio had left on one of his expeditions. Romano had cried and begged with the man not to go, and he saw what could have been sadness on his Boss' face for a second, but it was quickly replaced with a smile and a "Be a good boy, Romano." And with that he left Romano to look after the house, alone. To Romano it felt like abandonment.

He thought that the next time this happened it would not hurt as badly. But he was wrong. It felt exactly the same. Romano stared up at the ceiling silently. When Spain came back this time, if he did, how long until he leaves again and Romano felt the sting of new lonliness again? He sighed and decided not to think about it. But there was nothing else for him to think about. Well, except for his stomach, which gave a demanding growl. Romano blinked down at it and put his hands over his abdomen. "I guess it's time for breakfast..." he said while lazily sitting up. He ran a hand over his bare chest and scratched at his collarbone while yawning before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing. Not bothering to get dressed yet he walked into the kitchen and looked through the pantries.

"..."

He was seriously out of food? "Mio Dio..Didn't I go shopping for food a few days ago?" He cussed and checked the rest of the cabinets. Garlic powder and half of a sweet potato were all he found. "Chingada.." he grumbled, shutting the cabinet and leaning against the counter. "I guess I need to go to the market". He looked down.

"...the market requires clothes."

He slowly made his way back into the bedroom and over to the closet. There were still some of his Boss' clothes present, the older and more worn out pieces. "hm..." he debated wearing some, seeing as they wouldnt be _ridiculously _big on him now. Taking a shirt from the closet, he held it up to himself. "...still a bit big..." He let it fall to the floor. "Might as well wear my own clothes..."

He went to the dresser which held his underthings and pulled out a pair of bloomers and tugged them on, looking down at them before nodding and going to the closet and getting a faded green dress. "This will do.." He pulled it on and smoothed out the wrinkles, humming softly before fixing his hair in the mirror and hunting down his shoes. It took a while but when he finally found them he ploped down on the floor and put them on. "How the hell did they get under the sofa..."

Now fully dressed he stood and got a basket from the kitchen to carry groceries in, and head into Antonio's study and opened the top drawer of his desk, pulling out an envelope of money. He took out enough currency to pay for a week's amount of food and put it in a coinpouch also from the drawer. He left the study with the pouch and basket and walked out of the house, heading to the market.

It was still morning, which surprised Romano. Usually he slept in until noon or later, but he guessed it was because he went to sleep so early the night before. "Stupid Antonio, that makes it his fault.." he grumbled, blinking up at the sky. It was a bright day today, but comfortable outside. It wasn't surprising, the days were always beautiful in Spain. Romano was just not used to seeing them before the crack of noon. He walked down the dirt path, listening to the sounds of the birds and the wind rustling leaves of the large trees that lined the main road into town, sighing to himself. What was he going to buy? He debated between making a pasta or a pizza. Neither were really breakfast foods, but Romano always did have a big appetite.

He was lost in thought as he appraoched the outdoor market. "Bueno, I need to buy food for the rest of the week as well.. I can't splurge on a huge breakfast today.. Unless I go back and get more money..". He stopped at the entrance of the market and looked around. The booths had colorful tapestries draped over them to shade the merchants from the heat of the sun, and a Romano could hear faint guitar music drifting through the crowds of people out shopping and chatting. He began to walk through the crowds, deciding to stock up on pasta first. He picked up on bits and pieces of conversations of the bustling townspeople, happy voices chattering away about trivial things.

"Si, María se va a casar en un mes!"

"Los cultivos están haciendo muy bien, gracias. Mi marido crece las mejores uvas!"

"Ehh, mi madre todavía está tan preocupado como siempre.."

These people didn't have lives more complex than his own, after all how could they have more complex lives than the personification of half a nation..but in some ways his life was just as simple as theirs. Just citizen life, his spent mostly eating, sleeping, and sitting around. But for some reason Romano couldn't help but eavesdrop as he walked past them, a twinge of envy in his stomach. He wasn't sure why. He snorted and shrugged it off, he was just in a mood this morning.

He stopped at the stand he always went to for pasta. It has a green canopy, and the main counter was lined with baskets of delicious-smelling breads in handwoven baskets. He had become a regular customer, and the old woman who ran the small shop found him very charming. Romano was always kind to women, especially ones that would occasionally give him free food. "Buenos dias, Abuela~" he said to the woman hunched over behind the stand, arranging some stock she had on the ground. Upon hearing him, the figure stood and turned to face him, a smile upon her aged features. "Hola, dulce Lovino." She cooed to him. This woman was the only person Romano knew that called him by his actual name on a regular basis. He smiled, and nodded to her slightly out of respect. She looked him over. "Such a growing young thing you are Lovino, have you gotten taller on me already?" she asked. "No, I don't think so." Romano shook his head. "Ahh, maybe you're right, my old eyes might be decieving me. Bueno, more pasta for you, mi hombre pequeno?" The elderly merchant smirked knowingly and started to gather up Romano's favorites for him. "Si, gracias. I ran out of food without realizing it.." Romano shifted on his feet.

"You need to stop carrying the weight of others on your shoulders."

Romano blinked in confusion. "Que?"

She sighed at the young man. "Live your own life, si? You only get one."

Romano didn't understand what she was telling him. "Ah..Si, of course..."

The woman shook her head and motioned for Romano's basket, which he handed over and watched as she filled it with small bundles of dry pasta and some bread before handing it back to him. "Gracias." Romano fished out some coins from his money pouch and handed them to her. She nodded and put them in a box with the rest of her earnings. "De nada, Lovino. Have a good day." She began to help another customer before quickly adding "Ah, also, stay away from the harbor today. I heard sailors have been giving people trouble around there lately." Romano nodded, and headed off to find a stall that sold fruits.

It took him a while but eventually he found it. He wiped his brow as he browsed the fresh apples and grapes. He chose a few fresh bundles of grapes and four apples, deciding that if he wanted more apples he could just find a tree somewhere. He surrended more money and put the produce in his basket. "Hm...pasta..bread..fruits.. What else.." He wandered aimlessly through the crowds of shoppers, bumping into people occasionally and not returning their apologies. Normally he would have returned those of at least the women, but Romano had too much on his mind. What else to buy for food this week, was his Boss doing alright on his ship, what was the merchant woman talking about..? "...tch. She just thinks I'm overworking myself or something." He shrugged it off and went about his business. He continued his shopping, buying a few assorted vegetables, some spices, tomatoes, and cheese. Romano considered buying some wine before heading home, but realized he had spent all of his money already. "Dammit.." he grumbled "I'm not going to walk all the way back here just for some fucking wine to go with meals.."

He began to make his way out of the marketplace to start the walk back to the mansion he shared with Spain. He might as well, the basket was starting to put a strain on his arm. He looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was up a lot higher than it was when he had started his great quest for groceries. He grumbled and decided a siesta was in order when he returned home. His shoes made a soft thumping noise against the dirt road, his footsteps causing the occasional plume of dust to rise. From time to time he would boredly kick at them, watching the particles swirl and scatter from the sudden change in the air.

It was a little over halfway home that Romano saw the outline of a figure in the distance. Romano squinted, trying to get a better look to see if it was someone he recognized. But he couldn't get a good look from this far away. Romano rolled his eyes and decided it was just someone else on their way to go buy food. "Hm...what should I make though...pasta or a pizza...maybe just save those for later and eat some fruit for breakfast..I could cook one of the eggs to go with it, and save the pizza for lunch.." He started to drool just thinking about it. "A big lunch..with pizza and pasta and maybe even paella.." He turned his eyes to his basket and looked over his precious cargo. It was beautiful.

When his eyes returned to the road, they widened and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"A-Antonio..?" His basket dropped to the ground, contents spilling over the road.

The man turned at the sound of his name. "Ah, Quien es lla-" his words broke off into a stunned silence.

"...Romano?" He stared at the young man, mouth slightly agape. After a few seconds he took a step forward. "You've gotten so big..!" His tone was of shock mixed with happiness, but his lips also showed a tint of regret.

Romano was stunned for a moment, before his wits returned to him and he went rigid in disbelief. "What...? ...What are you doing here.. Y-You're home..?"

Antonio froze, regret flashing in his eyes this time. "Si.. I am.. for right now..Pero look how big you are! You'll be almost as tall as me pretty soon! And you voice has gotten a bit deeper too! Ayyyy, mi Romanito has been growing so muchhh!"

"What does that mean, "for right now"?" Romano inquired, eyebrows furrowed slightly. He stared at his boss, who in turn looked at him sadly. "I'm not staying, Romano.. I'm sorry." Antonio reached out to touch his follower, but his hand was smacked aside. "What do you mean you aren't staying?" Romano felt his heartbeat quicken and his body begin to shake with anger.

"We are leaving port tomorrow.."

Romano jerked back slightly. "Que? No estes estupido! Why have your ship in port for only one night?" Antonio's eyes went to the ground. "Mi Romanito.. por favor, don't be angry. It.." he seemed to think over his words carefully, eyes searching the ground for words to explain his actions. Romano stared at the tan conquistador, visably upset and angry. "Spit it out, chigi!" Emerald eyes looked at the Italian a bit sheepishly.

"I've been here for a week."

A knife plunged into Romano's stomach as his eyes welled with angry tears. "...a _week_? A whole week? Why the hell didn't you come home? Why would you..? What the hell is wrong with you, chigi?"

Antonio visably cringed. "Romano, I was protecting you." he said reassuringly. "If I came home, we would have a few happy days together and then I would leave and you would be upset. It would have crushed you!" "Si, and now I see you for one _day_! Oh, t-thank you, Boss! I'm not upset a-at all!" Antonio frowned, "You weren't supposed to see me.. I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be awake yet.."

That was it. Romano couldn't stop himself. He started to cry. "You're s-such a-a b-bast-a-ard..!"

Antonio's heart broke at the sound of his crying. He swooped down and pulled Romano into a hug. "Lo siento.. Lo siento, Romano.. I wanted you to be happy, and I knew only seeing me for a few days would be hard on you.. Por favor, please stop crying." Romano shook in his arms. "Y-You're so d-dumb! W-Why would I care i-if you left in a w-week! I wouldn't care if y-you left so soon!" Antonio sighed and stroked his hair. "Ay..Romanito... Even though you've gotten so much taller you're still a kid, aren't you.." he smiled softly. "No I'm not!" Romano broke away from the hug. "I'm an adult, chigi! And I don't care when you leave!" he yelled at his caretaker as he wiped at his eyes. Antonio ran a hand through his bangs and shook his head a bit. "Then why are you crying?"

Romano couldn't answer him. He stood there, head reeling. After a few minutes he spoke again. "Why the hell are you on the road leading home if you didn't want me to see you, tonto.." he glared at the Spaniard. Antonio rubbed the back of his head. "Bueno, you see... I wanted to see the house.. I mean, you can't blame me for wanting to check on everything, verdad?"

"If you wanted to check on everything you should have come home!" Romano puffed out his cheeks, determined to prove himself grown-up and not cry anymore. "Ay.. Romanito, I already explained why I couldn't do that.." Antonio looked worn out, and that was when Romano noticed it. Bruises, healing scratches, a few bandages. Romano's eyes widened a bit. "Que...?" he started. But Antonio swiftly bent down and began a different conversation. "You dropped your food! Ayyy, how clumsy mi Romano still is!" Antonio mused aloud as he gathered up the tomatoes. Romano watched him and didn't say anything. This was a lot to take in so suddenly. He found himself lost in thought until he felt a weight on top of his head. He looked up. Antonio's hand rested there. "Ah..?"

Antonio beamed down at him and held up the basket. "Some things are a bit dusty but that's nothing some water can't fix!" He handed the basket to Romano who took it quietly. "I'll tell you what," Antonio said "I'll spend the day with you, okay? But I can't stay the night. I'll help you wash off the food and then we'll have breakfast." He didn't give Romano any time to respond before grabbing him by the hand and starting to walk down the path back home.

**[...end ch2...]**

Thank you to the people that reviewed the first chapter! That was really encouraging! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. But I'm going to have a busy weekend so forgive me if it's a bit late. 3

**TRANSLATIONS:**

mio dio: Italian for "My god"

chingada: fuck

bueno: Well

Si, Maria se va a casar en una mes: Yes, Maria is getting married in a month

los cultivos estan haciendo muy bien, gracias. mi marido crece las mejores uvas!: the crops are doing very well. My husband grows the best grapes!

Ehh, mi madre todavia esta tan preocupado como siempre: Ehh, my mother worries as much as always

Buenos Dias, Abuela: Good morning, Grandmother.

Hola, dulce Lovino: Hello, sweet Lovino.

Ah, Quien es lla-: Ah, who is ca-

No estes estupido: Don't be stupid!

lo siento: I'm sorry

after this chapter I won't be translating the small easy ones. If you don't know that much, look it up if you want to know.


	3. Like The Old Days

Antonio opened the door to his house, Romano right behind him. The Italian walked inside casually and headed towards the kitchen. The Spaniard however seemed to be rooted to the spot. He stared into his home. "Romano..." he started. "What is it? Hurry up and bring the food with you, chigi!" Romano called from the kitchen. Antonio shut the door behind him and blinked at his house before continuing to speak.

"...haven't you done any cleaning at all?"

The floor was a sea of dust except for the areas Romano must have walked on the most, and a few small random areas. Did Romano only sweep small circles? There was a small pile of paper garbage in the corner, and there was clothes hung over the railing of the stairs. Antonio hung his head. "Even after three years you're still as reluctant to do your job as ever.." He saw the broom leaning up against the staircase and picked it up. He ran his fingers over it in thought, a small smile playing across his lips as he began to sweep. "Oy..! Spain! Chigi, I thought I told you to bring the food into the kitchen!" Romano walked back into the room and blinked a few times in confusion. "What are you doing?" "Cleaning, what you were supposed to be doing while I was away, Romano." Antonio replied contently, sweeping dust towards the door. Romano stared at him for a while, silent. "Well that's what you get for being gone for three years, chigi." He finally replied. "Si, si, lo siento Romano." Antonio said softly, the smile still present on his lips.

"...besides, this is the cleanest part of the house, chigi."

" Si, s- QUE?" Antonio almost dropped the broom and looked in the kitchen. Disaster. "Romanoooo!" he whined. "Are you serious? Couldn't you at least _try_ to pick up after yourself?" Romano reddened. "I _do_! It just gets messy again!" Antonio sighed. "If you picked up after yourself it wouldn't get messy.." He put the basket of food down on the counter. "After breakfast we're cleaning." Romano stared at him like he said they were going to swim to China after breakfast. "What." he flatly said. Antonio looked at him and nodded. "Si, we're going to clean." he grinned. "It'll be fun if we do it together, verdad?" He got no answer. "Romano, fetch me a bucket of water from the pump out back, would you?" Antonio began taking food out of the basket and examining it. Romano huffed but left the kitchen to go get the water. Once he was gone Antonio let out a sigh. "My cute little follower still is such a child.." Antonio had been hoping Romano would grow up a little bit. Well, half of him hoped that. He loved Romano just the way he was, and half of him didn't want the boy to change at all. But since Antonio was abset for so long at a time, he wanted to be sure Romano could thrive on his own. That was a natural concern, wasn't it?

Romano picked up a bucket and began his walk to the water pump. Thankfully it wasn't far from the house. He still couldn't believe it. Antonio was home. He was home! But only for one day.. Romano scowled. "That moron.. He should have come home sooner... "Protecting me"..tch." He rolled his eyes. "Idiota." He put the bucket on the ground under the pump and took the pump's handle in both hands. "Why am I even so happy to see him anyway. I'm not too alone. No. I have the old woman from the market. And..." he tried to think. "...I'm not lonely, dammit." He began to pump the water.

While Romano was outside Antonio decided to take a look around the house. He walked down the hall. So far he had discovered his vases were coated in dust, carpets with mysterious stains, more crumpled paper, piles of laundry, a window on the far side of the mansion where the curtains had been replaced by a bedsheet.. Antonio had to remind himself these things all happened over three years, although the last one had made him smile. What the hell had Romano done to the curtains? He laughed to himself at the possibilities as he returned to the kitchen to find Romano already back from fetching the water. "Ah.."

Romano didn't turn, he was busy washing off the tomatoes and grapes. Antonio's smile widened. He walked over and stood next to him. "Que puedo hacer para ayudar?" he asked. The Italian gave him a glance. "You can help by washing the rest of the vegetables.." Antonio nodded and picked up a cucumber, bringing it to the bucket of water and washing the dirt from the road off of it. He then put it back down on the counter and repeated the process with other vegetables. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked Romano, who looked at him in confusion. "You're going to cook it?" Romano had assumed he was going to be the one preparing the meal. Antonio nodded, "Unless you have a problem with that." Romano pinkened and scoffed. "Why would I? You should be the one cooking anyway, chigi. You deserve it." Antonio's smile only grew. "Ayy, Romano, cooking isn't a chore, it's fun. So if you think I deserve it, muchos gracias." This only made his follower puff out his cheeks in an angry pout. "So cuteeee.." Antonio sighed. Romano tensed and looked at him, the pout deepening. "Stop being dumb and hurry up." Romano had already cleaned off the majority of the food. Antonio raised his brows in surprise. "Ay, you're fast." He put the carrot he was washing down on the counter. "And you didn't answer me. What do you want for breakfast?"

Romano dried off his hands on a cloth and leaned against the counter. "No se. I was going to just eat fruit so I could make a pizza for lunch.." Antonio looked at him. "That's not a good meal. You should eat better. What, are you totally out of food except for...you're totally out of food except for this, aren't you." The nod he recieved made him groan. "Romanooo.. Am I going to have to leave you with a babysitter this time?" Romano's eyes widened indignantly. "Que diablos? Fuck no, chigi!" Antonio laughed at the reaction. "I'll go buy more food for you later. I can carry more than you." Romano nodded. "Fine.." he debated asked Antonio if he could go with him, but decided to just go with him without asking. Why the hell should he need permission to go with, anyway? He sat down at the kitchen table and waited for his breakfast.

Antonio was a skilled chef. Not only could he make delicious food, but he made it very entertaining to watch. Romano watched quietly as his boss chopped up fruits and vegetables quickly and with ease before tossing the fruit pieces into the air and catching them in a bowl. This he walked over to Romano and set down in front of him with a wink before returning to making the rest of the meal. Romano shifted in his chair and started to snack on the them. By the time Antonio presented him with the rest of the food the bowl of fruit was completely empty. Antonio looked shocked. And then frowned. "We were supposed to share those.." "Then you should have told me, chigi." He sighed and sat down. "Are you still hungry or am I eating all of this myself?" Romano's answer was to pick up his fork and steal a piece of tomato off Antonio's plate. Antonio grinned happily. "Bueno!"

That wasn't the reaction Romano had expected. He steals his food and he's happy about it? Antonio really was an idiot. Romano smiled slightly to himself and continued to eat.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly, Antonio doing most of the talking. He told Romano the names of his friends among the crew, and gave him a small glimpse into daily life on the ship. But Romano had the suspicion he was sugar-coating it for him. However he ignored that feeling and let Antonio speak, happy to listen to the man babble on and on as he ate. When asked how he had been doing, Romano wasn't sure what to say. He decided to act as he usually did: stubbornly proud.

"I've been fine, dammit."

"Ah..."

For a while they ate in silence, but Antonio's cheery demeanor soon returned and he rambled through the remainder of the meal while Romano listened with the occasional comment and stole bites off his plate.

The meal ended with Antonio clearing away the dishes and Romano shutting his eyes and resting his head on the table. Antonio looked at him and smiled. He almost didn't want to disturb him, but if Romano slept now, Antonio would be cleaning alone. Plus he wanted Romano so be sleepy later when he was so they could take a siesta together. "Romano, go start cleaning." He said, rinsing off the dishes. All he got was a grunt in reply. Antonio looked at him and looked down at the bucket of clean water. There was still a little bit left. Antonio grinned. "Romaaaaaaaanoooooo..." He called, walking over with the bucket. Another grunt and a mumble that sounded faintly like "Screw off, chigi." Antonio's grin widened as he held the bucket over Romano's head and slowly began to pour the water.

"WHAT THE FUCK, CHIGI?" Romano yelped when the water made contact with his hair and started dripping down onto the table. Antonio laughed and stopped pouring as Romano blushed and shook his head like a dog, hitting him with his fists and swearing. Antonio continued his hearty laughter as he ruffled Romano's hair, "Ayy, That kinda hurtssss. Lo siento Romano but you were ignoring me! Get up and start cleaning the kitchen, okay? I'm going to finish sweeping the floor near the front door and then I'll join you." Romano swatted his hand away and stood up, glaring softly. "...tch." He walked across the room and started to pick up trash. If Antonio seemed bright and sunny before, he was blinding now. He hummed and walked out to the entryway and picked up the broom once more, sweeping dust into a pile before opening the door and sweeping it outside. Afterwards he shut the door and started to pick up the clothes on the stairway railing. He took them upstairs and put them into a hamper, before returning and looking the area over. He noticed some crumpled papers sticking out from behind a sadly half-shriveled potted plant.

"Honestly, Romano should at least know to use a trash can by now.." He said as he walked over and picked one up. Out of curiosity he uncrumpled it to see what it was. What he saw surprised him.

It was a drawing. It was crude but Antonio could tell what it was. It was a drawing of tomato fields. Antonio smiled softly. "Not as skilled as his brother but I think that makes it all the more endearing.." He picked up another and opened it. It was another drawing, this one of himself. "Ah.." It wasn't the most flattering portrait but it was clear who it was supposed to be. Especially with the word "Tonto" written in the corner. He grinned. And when he looked at a third and saw it was of him and Romano together he almost squealed at the cuteness. He hugged the drawing to his chest and wiggled. "Ahhhh, muy bonitoooo. I wonder how old he was when he drew theseeee." He took the rest and straightened them out, stacked them, and folded them neatly before putting them in his pocket before moving onto the next chore.

After he was satisfied with his cleaning Antonio returned to the kitchen, rubbing at a sore shoulder. "You're done, bien!" He said. Romano was sitting on top of the counter and eating a tomato. "You took forever, chigi." The brunette said, looking at the spaniard. His apron was dirty from cleaning and he had some dust on his face. "Ehehe, I guess I got a little carried away. I wanted the house to look nice is all." Antonio wiped his hands on his shirt and walked over to him. Romano sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "Did you work up a sweat or something? You smell funny." Antonio raised his brows and sniffed himself before laughing. "I guess I'm not so fresh.." he leaned in and sniffed Romano. "..pero neither are you." Romano reddened and glared at him. "I smell fine, chigi!" Antonio laughed more. "No, you smell like someone who hasn't bathed in a day or so, walked around the market under the sun, and then cleaned up a dirty kitchen." Romano growled and put the tomato down on the counter, walking out of the room. "Ah, where are you going?" Antonio called after him.

"To take a bath."

Antonio perked up. "Great, I'll join you!" He picked up Romano's tomato and bit into it as he followed him. "No way, chigi!" Romano said loudly, turning around. "Que? Por que no?" Antonio questioned. "Because I'm not a kid anymore!" Romano huffed. "Ayyyy, si, you are." Antonio frowned. "I am not!"

"Are."

"Am not!"

"Are."

"Am not, chigi!"

"..."

"..."

"Are." Antonio smiled. "And besides, it's easier to share a bath rather than fill it up twice."

"Ughhhhhh!" Romano groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "If you're going to barge in on my bath then _you're _the one filling the tub." The Spaniard nodded enthusiastically and hurried out to the water pump. Romano sighed and went up to his room to wait for the tub to be filled. He sat down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Only one day. One day and he'd be gone again. Romano frowned. The bastard didn't even plan on staying the night. "Chingada..." he mumbled, turning his gaze from the ceiling over to his closet. That's when an idea struck him. He got up and went through his clothes, looking for a shirt and pair of pants. Finding some worn out ones, he quickly took them out into the front yard and got them a bit dirty, then rushed back inside and hid them under his bed. He'd need a hat too though.. "Ah..!" He began to run out of his room again when a call of "Romanoooo! The bath is readyyyy!" made him stop dead in his tracks. He cussed to himself. He'd have to find the hat later.

"Romaaaaaaaanoooooo!" Antonio whined from the bathroom. He sighed and undressed, a bit slowly since he was sore from his travels. He got into the tub and lowered himself down with a sigh, stretching his legs in the water. "Mmh.." He closed his eyes.

"Oy. Stop hogging the tub. You said we would share it, I didn't say you could take over my bath, dammit."

Antonio opened his eyes and smiled at Romano. "Holaaa." he said contently. Romano let out an irritated breath through his nostrils. "Yeah, si, hola, now budge over." He began to undress. "Okay." Antonio rectracted his legs and sat up straight. His follower turned his back to him as he undressed, untying his apron and letting it fall to the floor. Antonio laughed slightly, making Romano's cheeks flush. Romano turned his head to glare at him. "What's so funny?" Antonio grinned. "I've been bathing with you since I got ownership of you, what's with hiding your body all of a sudden?" Romano scoffed. "I'm not hiding. I'm facing this way cause I want to."

"Oh?"

"Si."

"Prove it."

"Face me."

Antonio was just teasing him but to his surprise, Romano actually did. He turned and faced his boss, giving a look full of "I'm not hiding" before taking off his dress. Antonio raised his eyebrows. He wasn't exactly sure what to say. And when Romano pushed down his bloomers Antonio definitely didn't know what to say. His cute little follower hadn't only gotten taller, his physique had matured as well. Antonio hadn't noticed earlier but Romano wasn't as chubby as he was the last time he saw him a few years prior. Romano smirked slightly at Antonio's silence and took it as a sign that he had won their little...whatever that just was. Like it was important, the point was that he had beat that idiota. But Romano also couldn't help to feel a bit self-conscious. He stepped into the tub and quickly sat down.

"Here you go." Antonio said, handing Romano a bar of soap before starting to rub water over his muscles, looking away. The pink tint to his cheeks went un-noticed. "Mh, gracias.." Romano mumbled, taking it and getting it wet. He glanced at Antonio and blinked before taking a longer look. Romano had remembered seeing a few healing injuries and bruises on Antonio when he had encountered him on the path, but with no clothes hiding his body Romano saw the full extent of his injuries. Some were barely healed.

"..."

Antonio blinked when he felt a gaze on him. "Que es?" Romano poked a bruise. Antonio didn't wince, luckily Romano poked one that was no longer sore. "What happened?" Romano asked him. "Ah..." The question caught Antonio offguard. For a while he didn't say anything. When he spoke he simply said "Battle." and shrugged, continuing to wash himself. Romano scowled. "No shit, I could have guessed that.." he grumbled. "Who were you fighting?"

"Natives in the New World."

"Pero that was when you were still over there. Some of these are still bandaged.." Romano shifted and peeled some wet bandage off of him. "Ah, si.. Those I got while sparring with members of my crew." he said, closing his eyes. He didn't want to worry Romano by telling him the real source of his fresh injuries.

"You're so stupid.. When we're clean I'm fixing those.." Romano said matter-of-factly, lathering soap over his chest and shoulders. Antonio nodded, lost in thought. Romano watched him and frowned. "Oy, you hear me?"

He got no answer. Romano's face turned to a deep scowl and he asked one last time.

"You hear me?"

Nothing.

Spain was rudely brought back to reality by a splash to the face. "AY!" He jumped, causing Romano's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise while a small laugh to escape him. Antonio wiped water off his face and and pouted. "Romaaaa that was meannn." He whined, shaking his head like a dog. Romano shut an eye and leaned away from him, using his arms as a shield from the droplets. "Don't shake like that, you're getting me wet!" Antonio laughed. "But you're sitting in a tub of water, you're already wet!" The younger man scowled and splashed his boss again. "My upper half isnt!"

A smirk grew across Antonio's face. Romano's eyes widened a bit. "What are you thinking..." "Nada" The Spaniard said, picking up a pitcher that rested on the floor near the tub. Romano didn't buy it and shifted away. But it was too late, in the blink of an eye Antonio had filled the pitcher with water, pulled Romano against him, and poured water over the squirming brunette's head. The Italian squawked in surprise, sputtering and flailing while the conquistador laughed and held him against his chest. Romano's cheeks turned a shade of crimson and he smacked at Antonio's shoulders. "Ahahahahahaha, Romano you're slippery, be careful or you'll hurt yourself!" "Let go of me, dammit!" Antonio's cheery laughter continued as he released his follower. "So mean, I like holding you." Antonio teased. "Always have."

"Cause you're a creepy pervert."

Antonio's mouth opened a bit in shock, a faint red blush appearing on his cheeks. "I am not, I didn't mean holding you like th-"

Romano's bait had worked perfectly and distracted Antonio enough for him to grab Antonio's shoulders and shove him underwater. "That's for getting me all wet, chigi!" He let go and Antonio's head popped back up, spitting out some water and looking at Romano in confusion. Romano smirked. "I got you, chigi." Antonio's expression became a bit more confused. "Que?" Romano moved away a bit in case Antonio shook like a dog again. "I said that so you'd get all weird and I could dunk you. It worked."

Antonio blinked a bit. "So you don't think I'm a pervert?"

Romano just stared at him. "...you really are stupid, chigi." was his final reply. But now that he had said it, the thought stuck in his mind. Why did his stomach feel funny all of a sudden? Romano stayed quiet. Sure, if he had to admit it, he didn't hate Antonio. At times he may even like him. But that's it. Wasn't it? When he was gone Romano had missed him a lot, but that was just because he was alone. Right? Of course.. "The thought is stupid.."

Antonio stretched. "What's stupid?" Romano jolted and stared at him, face flushed for being heard. "Your face."

Spain furrowed his brow. "But you said it was a thought."

"The thought of your face."

"Oh." Spain said, shrugging. "I don't think my face is stupid. I think it's a perfectly good face. Y las chicas piensen esto tambien." Romano snorted. "Well girls are stupid too." Antonio looked a little taken aback. "You've always been nice to girls.." Shifting away, Romano bit his inner cheek slightly in a pout. "I am nice to girls. Shut up." Antonio sighed and gave up. "Alright, Romano.. Let me wash your hair, bien?" Romano looked up at him. "I can wash it myself." "Si, you can, pero I want to. Let your boss take care of you this time, okay?" Romano thought it over and finally nodded, causing a smile to spread across Antonio's face. He pulled Romano a bit closer and shifted so he had more room before lathering up the soap in his hands and gently beginning to spread the suds in Romano's hair. Romano closed his eyes and let Antonio massage the soap throughout his hair. Antonio hummed softly as he worked, enjoying himself. Romano sighed softly as he began to relax and leaned back against him. Antonio grinned and began to sing quietly in spanish. Romano smiled and hummed along, barely audible. It was a song he remembered from his childhood. He opened his eyes when a thought struck him.

"Just because I'm letting you do this doesn't mean I'm still a kid."

Antonio stopped singing to reply, looking down at him. "I never said you were. You are a lot bigger now. You look older." He nodded. Romano frowned, though it went unseen. Saying he looked older and saying he was older were two different things. "Tilt your head up so I can rinse." Antonio instructed. Romano nodded and did as he was told, squeezing his eyes shut and clamping his mouth closed, cheeks puffing out slightly. Antonio beamed at his cuteness. "Bien." He filled the pitcher with water and slowly poured it over Romano's hair. When he was finished he put the pitcher down and patted Romano's head. "You can get out now if you want. Unless you want to wash my hair for me." Antonio grinned hopefully. Romano stared at him. He was lazy, so he didn't want to do the work, but this was the only day he had to spend time with Spain. Unless his plan worked. And to make sure he was ready he needed to find a hat, not washing his hair would give him the time. But Antonio's injuries must hurt when he moves. He sat there a while, mulling it over, until he felt a tugging sensation. It was Antonio, pulling on his hair.

"Romaaaanooooo, are you going to wash my hair or should I start on my own?" Romano growled and ignored him, continuing his mental debate until a sudden sensation sent a tingling electricity shooting down his spine. Romano gasped squeezed his eyes shut for a second to recover before smacking Antonio's hand away from his curl. "Don't touch there!" He shouted and quickly stood, getting out of the tub and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he hurried from the room with a growl of "Wash your own hair, chigi!"

Antonio was bewildered. "Ah! Romano! What's wrong!" he called after him, but didn't get a reply. Antonio frowned before sighing and leaning back in the tub. "Even though I've known him so long some of the things he does make no sense to me.." He sank down into the water and pouted, blowing some bubbles. Was washing his hair too much to ask?

Romano hurried to his room and slammed the door behind him, his cheeks as red as his boss' coat. He slid down the door slightly and cupped his face in his hands, towel dropping to the floor. "T-That bastard.. s-still can't tell what that does to me.." He looked up, trying to see his curl. "C-Chigi.." he bit his lip and shut his eyes. "That was close..."

After taking a few seconds to calm down he picked up his towel again and dried himself off. "Since I'm out of the bath I might as well find that hat or whatever.." He started rooting through his closet. It didn't necessarily have to be a hat, but it had to hide his curl. After a bit of digging he found an old scarf. "Hm..." he mused over it and took it over to his mirror, tying it around his head like a sash. It was a bit long.. He took it off and tore some fabric from each end before trying again. "Perfecto." He took the scarf off his head and put it under his bed with his clothes. If it all went as he planned, he wouldn't be recognized. He sat down on his bed and sighed. Tonight he was going to have to have god's will on his side.

**[end chapter 3]**

ahaha, this chapter didn't go according to my plan, it ended up a lot shorter than originally planned. Whoops.


	4. AUTHOR'S MESSAGE

Hello! I know I have been absent from for AGES and I do apologize. I have a lot going on in my life right now. I won't go into details, but so you have some idea, I have a high number of medical problems including a neurological pain disorder, insomnia, and recovering from major surgery.

So my fanfics have simply not been on my mind for a very long time. I will begin updating them again soon. Please forgive me! Thank you.


	5. Dinner Before Bedtime

Silence.

That's how dinner began. The air was packed with tension, as Romano jabbed at meat with his fork and Spain ate quietly, trying to think of a way to break the silence. He knew Romano was angry with him, but since it was their last meal together for who knows how long, Antonio didn't want to spend it as if they were not even in the same room.

He finally gave up on a topic and just said "Romano, please don't be angry."

Romano stopped stabbing the meat and glared at him. "How the fuck can you expect me to not be angry! You're leaving again!"

"Romano, I have to, you know that."

"Bite me, chigi."

Antonio frowned sadly and looked down at his plate. Romano stared at him. In the pit of his stomach Romano wanted to tell him it was alright, seeing as he planned to join him. However if he forgave him Antonio might get suspicious and he could be caught, and not join him at all. After all, when did Romano ever forgive someone so easily. So he continued to grumble and stab at his plate.

"Lo siento, Romano…" Antonio said quietly before taking a decent gulp of wine.

"Mh." Romano replied.

"….."

Antonio got out of his chair and walked over to Romano, pulling his chair out and squatting down in front of him. "Romano, I want to have a good meal with you."

"That's nice."

Antonio sighed. "Roma.. Would you feel better if you headbutted me?" Romano furrowed his brows. "I might, chigi." Antonio nodded and shut his eyes. "Bien, soy listo." Romano stared at him for a few seconds. Then bumped their foreheads together lightly.

"…..?" Antonio opened his eyes in confusion at the lack of pain.

In panic, Romano jolted his head back and slammed it against Antonio's skull.

"Ayyyyy… Romano that was harder than I expected." He rubbed his forehead. "But you feel better now, si?" Romano nodded hurriedly. "Si, si, I feel great, now get out of my way so I can finish my food, dammit." Antonio laughed and got up, looking relieved as he rubbed his forehead. "Siiiii~" He said happily, flitting back to his seat and taking a victory sip of wine. It was such a weight off his shoulders to have Romano feel better. The last thing he wanted was for Romano to be unhappy. He would have visited, he would have. But that was out of the question. Not in the condition he was in. Antonio gazed at his follower and remembered the trip into port, his visit to the queen to request time in his own land.

He grimaced and leaned his back against the chair gingerly. It was not a fond memory.

"…oy, you listening?"

Antonio blinked. "Que? Sorry, I must be going deaf." He laughed softly.

Romano scowled. "I asked if you were going to eat that." He pointed his fork at the last remaining piece of meat on Antonio's plate. "Ah, no, you can have it." He picked up his plate and transferred the food to the others plate, who ate it immediately. Antonio grinned. "So cute." His henchman's cheeks turned a shade of red. "I am not. Shut up, you tomato-head."

Antonio laughed loudly. "Pero Romano, you love tomatoes! Am I supposed to be flattered?"

"No. Rotten-tomato-head."

"So cruel~." Antonio smiled happily. He stretched, aggravating the sore muscles in his left shoulder. Romano looked at him. "I forgot to change your bandages."

"Si, because you threw a tantrum and ran away."

Romano glared. "I did not."

"No? Then what did you do?"

"…tch." he huffed. "So does that mean your battle wounds are uncovered?"

Antonio patted his right shoulder. "I did it myself." Romano gave him a flat look. "I'm going to redo them." Antonio looked confused. "Why?" "Cause if you did it then they must suck." Romano stood up and put his hands on his hips. "You can't bandage them properly by yourself. Not that I care. I'm only doing it cause I have nothing better to do." He stuck his nose in the air a little. "Understand?"

Antonio smiled. "Si, I understand." He got up and removed his coat and shirt, putting them on the chair before sitting on the floor in front of Romano.

"Idiot I don't even have the bandages yet, wait a minute, dammit." He huffed and walked off to collect the necessary materials.

Antonio chuckled faintly and got up. "Lo siento, I must have been ahead of myself." He walked over to the sofa and sat down, sighing. "Dios mio..In more ways than one.." he mumbled. He looked up at the ceiling and frowned, wondering if his little Romano would really be okay being alone again. "It can't be helped..He wouldn't want to live out there.."

Romano stood around the corner with a bowl of water, rags, and bandages; he made no noise.

"Could he even survive..like that.."

Romano bit his lip angrily and started to shake, wanting to run out there and beat him with the bowl. But instead he managed to swallow it up. It was hard but he was able to stop himself from charging out and beating his boss senseless. What the hell did he mean "could he survive"? Of course he could! He scowled and exaggerated footsteps coming back so Antonio knew he was coming. Antonio immediately shut up as soon as he heard them and straightened his posture, looking over his shoulder at Romano. "Ah, welcome back, Romanito."

"I'm not little, I'm not Romanito." He sat down next to him and set the bowl in his lap. Looking over the injuries he frowned deeply. "You're so stupid."

"Ayyy..that's not nice, Romano." Spain pouted. "A nurse should be kinder to their patient." Romano rolled his eyes a bit. "I'm no nurse. I'm just better at this than _you_." Antonio blinked, confused. "But I always take good care of you when you get hurt, Roma." The young brunette merely flicked one of the older man's wounds to make him quiet and then got to work gingerly washing each wound.

Romano wanted to ask him how long ago his battles occured. Some of these injuries were very fresh. And also looked inflammed. But Romano said nothing and just continued his work until a sound made him pause.

Antonio was singing.

Romano stared in shock. This man had no reason to sing so happily. But he did. Antonio's voice was soft, but there was a joy in his voice that warmed Romano. He flushed, and quickly started to bandage the wounds. "W-Why are you singing, jackass.." he asked, tears starting to sting his eyes. If he thought he was going to not see Romano in so long, and was so injured, how could he be happy!

"Hm?" Antonio peeked over his shoulder at the boy, who quickly turned his head away before Spain saw the forming tears. "Porque estoy contigo."

Romano's hands froze. His stomach leapt into his chest and his eyes went wide. He had not expected that answer.

Antonio smiled to himself, oblivious. "I love being with mi Romano. So I'm happy, so I'm singing. Even if later will be unpleasant I can still enjoy this right now."

Romano felt like he was about to cry. This was so unfair. This man left him so confused. He finished up the bandages. "There. You're done." He stood up and looked towards the window instead of at Spain, who flashed him a bright smile. "Thank you. I feel a lot better with these bandages than I did before."

Romano twitched. "...Chigi.."

Antonio looked to the window as well and sighed. "It's getting late.. I should put you to bed.." He looked down at the half-nation and felt a pang in his heart. He did not want to say goodbye.

"..."

Antonio caved and dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around his precious follower. He hugged him tightly, and said nothing. Romano's eyes shot open wide and he stared at the spaniard. "S-spain?" He asked. He was used to being hugged by Spain, but those hugs were happy ones. This seemed different...morose..

Antonio held him for a few seconds before letting go and standing, trying his best to appear his normal self. "Come, Roma, lets put you to bed."

Romano knew he was supposed to argue, that it would seem suspicious if he didn't, but he found himself just staring up at Antonio. "...mh." he slowly nodded.

If Antonio was surprised he didn't show it. If nothing else he appeared jovial and relieved. "Bien chico! I wish you were still young enough for me to tell you a story!" Without asking, he hoisted Romano up into his arms and began walking him to his bedroom.

"Bastardo, put me down! I can walk! And you're all hurt! Tonto!" Romano slung insult after insult at him, struggling to be put down. Antonio only looked at him amusedly. "Si, you can walk, pero I want to carry you." He quirked a brow. "Are you worried for my injuries?" He gasped. "Romano, you love your boss after all!" He beamed at him. Romano looked horrorstruck. "I didn't say that! Dammit put me down! You're such an idiot!" Antonio laughed and set Romano down once they were in his room. "Okay Romano, get undressed and I'll tuck you in!" Romano flushed and stomped his foot. "I'm not a baby!" Antonio grinned. "I know, I saw you in the bath earlier, remember?" Romano's eyes widened in shock at that statement and blushed crimson, rushing forward and headbutting Spain in the stomach, who tumbled backwards onto the floor.

"Owww.. That was uncalled for. I just meant you've grown! It's nothing to hurt me over!"

The smaller nation just grumbled to himself and turned away from Spain, starting to undress. Antonio rubbed his stomach gently, hoping that he wouldn't get a bruise. Although, this was Romano's doing, of course it would bruise. He sighed and got to his feet, looking at his follower. "I don't understand why being naked is such a big deal to you now." Romano blushed and hurriedly stripped off the rest of his clothing before burrowing under the blankets of his bed. "Shut up."

Antonio merely laughed and leaned over the bed, tucking Romano in tightly, almost as if he was trying to ensure that Romano was trapped in the covers. Romano scowled at him. "I feel like a prisoner, idiota." Antonio blinked, "Eh?" he looked down at him. "Is it too tight?" Romano attempted to wriggle "Dumbass of course it's too tight! Look at me, I look like a caterpillar!" This only made Antonio laugh louder. "Que bonito! Lo siento, Roma, I was just thinking is all." He loosened the blanket's hold on the young italian. Romano snorted. "You. Thinking. Yeah right, chigi." Antonio smiled at him, gazing at his face, ignoring the insult. "Are you sure you are too old for a story?" Romano did not expect the question, looking at him in surprise before turning his head to the side and staring at the wall. "Just make it quick.." He mumbled. Antonio beamed and sat down on the bed. "Si, it won't be long, don't worry.." He moved a hand to pet Romano's hair, who growled at him for it but allowed it, closing his eyes. Antonio's eyebrows raised slightly, the boy must be tired, he didn't even swear at him.

"Bueno.." he began "This is a story about a brave man, who lived in a big house, with lots of jewels and gold. He would go out on adventures, fight evil, save helpless women, and always got the treasure.." The story began generic enough, Romano knew how it would go. The man would go out once again, fall in love with a damsel in distress, slay a monster, get the gold, and return home happy. But as Romano listened, he began to get confused. The man did go out, but he did not fight any monsters or get lots of gold. He meant to, but then met a young girl. She was not being held hostage by a dastardly villian, or needing the kiss of a prince to break a witch's spell. She was just a girl. Romano was puzzled, this story didn't sound very exciting, but he kept his eyes shut and listened.

The story continued, the man continued on his travels, but his thoughts were always of that girl. Romano began to grow curious, why was Antonio telling him this sort or story just before leaving. Was it coincidence..? Or was this Spain's way of telling him he was going to be thinking of him during his trip. If that was the case, why the hell was Romano a girl in this story? Spain really was an idiot, sure, Romano wasn't great at fighting, but that doesn't make him a girl! Romano was close to sitting up and throttling him. First he said he couldn't survive life on a ship, now he's calling him a girl! His eyebrow twitched slightly, but managed to keep himself under control. Hopefully if he acted like he was sleeping, Spain would shut up and leave already so Romano could follow him.

"...the man then realized he was in love with the girl."

Romano's mind froze. He opened his eyes and stared at him. "Q-Que..?" he managed to choke out. This had to be a joke. Antonio looked at him, confused. "Ah? Did you not hear me? I said the man was in love, Romanito. Now be quiet, si? I'm close to the end of the story." He smiled dumbly. Romano continued to stare, saying nothing as he wrestled with himself over if Antonio was some sort of genius, or the biggest idiot he has ever seen. What was he thinking, of course it had to be the second. A man would never fall in love with another man. It was unheard of! Ungodly! Nonetheless, Romano felt his cheeks start to pinken at the mere thought. Dammit, what the hell was wrong with him. Antonio noticed and blinked, stopping short. "Ah? Romano? You're starting to look like a tomato, is something wrong? Are you too hot?" Romano jolted and snapped at him. "I am not hot! And I am not a tomato!" Antonio blinked a few more times, why was he suddenly being yelled at? "Alright, alright, si, you're not a tomato. Lo siento, Romanito, my eyes must be decieving me. I must be tired as well! Ahaha!" Romano glowered. "Just hurry up and finish so I can go to bed." Antonio's smile faltered for a moment before nodding, "Of course. Lo siento, I didn't mean to keep you awake this long. I got caught up in my own story, isn't that silly?" Romano grunted in reply. Antonio sighed softly. "So the man gave it all up. His big house, his jewels, his fame throughout the land, and lived happily with the girl in her little house for the rest of his life. The end."

It was silent for a moment.

"That story was boring, chigi."

"Ah..." Antonio was a bit taken aback. He thought it was a nice change of pace. "Lo siento, chico. I promise when I return, my stories will be more exciting." He patted Romano's head and stood. "Buenas noches, Romanito." The Italian grunted in reply, making the Spaniard frown. "Por favor, Romano, won't you at least say goodnight to me?" The sorrowful tone his voice had taken made Romano feel as though he had kicked a puppy. He closed his eyes before peeking one open, cheeks puffed in irritation. "Buenas noches." Spain then smiled cheerfully and leaned down, kissing his precious follower on the forehead. "I can't wait to see how much you have grown the next time I return! Be a good boy, Romano."

And with that, Antonio left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Romano listened to the sound of his boots hitting the floor as he walked away. Even though he was going to see him sooner than the Spainard would have ever expected, the sound of his footsteps growing fainter made Romano's insides turn to ice. He bit his tongue to force down forming tears. Whispering to himself, just in case for whatever reason it was possible he would be heard, he said "...Bastard...I won't have grown as much as you think."

He waited only long enough to know that Spain was out of the house and starting the path into town before springing up and diving under his bed, grabbing the clothes he had hidden there, and tugging them on hurriedly. Once he was finished dressing himself in his disguise he quickly checked himself in the mirror. The sash hid his curl perfectly. With a curt nod to his reflection, he took off out of his room, down the hall, down the stairs, and across the house to the front door. He stopped and took a deep breath, glancing around the dark room before peeking outside. There was no sign of his boss. Perfect. He stepped outside, closed the door behind him, and began to run.

He knew he could run for a while without worrying about noise. Antonio was definitely farther ahead by now. The chilled air of the night whipped his face as he ran, his heartbeat quickening rapidly. The adrenaline was exilerating. He was doing it. He was leaving that damned mansion behind. He wasn't going to be left alone. He was going to go on a real pirate ship, to see a whole different world. And most importantly, he was going to be with that stupid spanish idiot.


	6. Pursuit

Antonio walked down the deserted streets of his city alone, taking in the night air and the peaceful lack of sound. He loved the bustling town during the day, and loved its people, but seeing it like this was a gift in and of itself. It was still, like a living painting. He wished to himself that it were so, and he could take it with him aboard the ship, but frowned slightly as he knew that could not be so. He looked over the buildings, bakeries, homes, churches..they filled him with fondness. Looking to the horizon he hoped that soon he would have such familiar buildings in the New World.

The New World.. He had gone out to these new lands before, but he still could not help but feel fire in his veins. Every time he thought about it all, it filled him with excitement. It was always so amazing, the things he would see and do. Yes, he did have to fight, but it would all be worth it in the end. His kingdom would be expanded, and the people of these foreign lands would serve not only his country, but the lord. And who knows, perhaps they two would one day live in these buildings, bustle the streets of the new Spanish territory, with smiles on their faces. Be his people. Antonio smiled softly. That would make him very happy. Yes, it would be perfect, except for one thing. His smile faltered.

Romano..

He began to walk a little more slowly than before. It couldn't be helped. He had to do this, and Romano was too young to take with him. Even as a fellow nation, no, especially because he was a nation. And not just any nation, his precious follower. He would never let anything happen to the boy. That is why he must stay here, where Antonio knows he's safe. The sea is dangerous, the New World is dangerous, and Spain would never risk the fiery boy that called him names and demanded he make dinner, even though he served him and it wasn't supposed to be the other way around. Antonio laughed faintly at that. "So stubborn...and angry..and lazy..and cute.."

There was no way those things would keep Romano safe in the world outside Spain's mansion, outside his protection.

He sighed. "Next time...perhaps next time..." He told himself. Maybe when he was back from this voyage, by that time, or perhaps even later than that but before the next one came, Romano would be ready. He had already grown so much. By that time, he was sure that Romano would have grown into a man, maybe even picked up a sword by himself a few times.

...No, that was crazy, this was Romano he was thinking about. Rash and hot-tempered as he was, the Italian was still like his brother in many ways. He doubted he would fight. Not unless it was something that meant the world to him. But in the back of his mind Antonio did hope. He wished Romano would be grown and join him, and they could conquer the New World together. But that was just fantasy. Antonio hated to admit it, but by the time he was a mature nation to do something like that, Romano would most likely be independant. And when that happened, he doubted the Italian would continue to act as his follower by his side. That made his heart ache. He gripped his ax tighter as he walked. No, don't think about that now. It will be a long time before you must deal with that.

He walked on towards the marina, everyone must be loading the last minute things by now. He wanted to leave at dawn's light. He looked to the sky, still dark. But soon it would brighten, and soon he would be on his way on another journey.

Tailing Spain into town was easier than Romano had expected. He caught up with him in a matter of about fifteen minutes, and stuck to the shadows once he had his boss in view. He made sure to keep out of earshot, in case he stepped on any twig, or kicked any pebble that could give him away. The man walked swiftly down the near empty streets of the town, only slowing on occasion. He never once turned around or seemed to suspect he was being followed. The idiot. Romano watched as he turned a corner, taking the road he knew lead to the docks. He waited a moment before peeking around it, just to be safe. He did not want to be caught. When he cautiously poked his head around the corner, Spain was already pretty far down the road. Quietly Romano followed, sticking to the shadows and pausing occasionally to hide behind something, just in case. All in all, the Italian was very pleased with himself.

This one sided game of follow the leader continued for a duration, Romano had forgotten how far the docks were from Spain's home. After what seemed like an eternity, he saw it and stopped. In the distance, down the long sloped path, was the docks. Even though it was night, it was not dark there. Torchlight lit the surrounding area, making the turning water glow and flicker with shades of orange. And there it was. The ship. Even from this distance it was impressive. From the docks he could hear the echoed chatter of workers loading cargo and making preparations. They would be leaving at dawn.

Romano's heart leapt, remembering himself, and tore his eyes away from the distance to look back at the path. No sign of Antonio. He knew that the moron had just gone on ahead, but he couldn't help but walk a bit more lightly and breathe a little less freely as he quickly descended the dirt path leading down to the marina.

Once he made it to the docks came the hard part: getting on the ship. Romano hid behind a large crate at the far end of the dock, knowing it held little significance seeing as all the workers seemed to be ignoring it. This was a good start. He had something to fall back to and hide behind in case he felt he was going to be discovered. Now he just had to get close enough to slip onto the boat unseen, or find an empty barrel to hide in. Looking around, he didn't see any barrels nearby, they were all a good deal closer to the ship. So Romano crept quietly from his crate to another one not too far away, hiding there. He peeked out, and knew he had remained unnoticed. He then observed the layout of the dock more closing, choosing a route of things to hide behind or in between. He took a breath, and began. Quietly, he darted from place to place, never stopping at one hiding place too long. He was now a considerable distance closer. He moved out from behind the wooden beam that held torches to hurry behind a wine barrel when he heard a deep, gravelly voice.

"Oye, boy, get over here and help us lift this."

Romano's blood ran cold. He froze, rooted to the spot.

"Boy! Hurry yourself or I'll toss you in the waters!"

Romano turned. Two men stood near a large crate of provisions. "Now, boy!" Romano jolted at the tone of the shout and quickly ran over. The older man grumbled. "Can never find good young workers these days. All of your brains are rotten as my teeth." The younger man laughed and gave Romano a pointed look. "You'll do well to come when the first command is called. Now take one of the corners and lift." Romano was stunned. They hadn't seen him for what he was. ..What was he talking about, of course they didn't! To them he was a young worker, a grunt for the ship to do the meager tasks like cleaning the decks and securing knots. Romano nodded, grabbed the corner of the crate, and lifted. He grimmaced, it was heavy. What the hell could they possibly have in here, a boulder? Romano wanted to snort. Of course Spain would be stupid enough to pack a boulder onto a ship.

A sharp bark of "Boy. Walk." drew him from his thoughts. Hastily, he began to help carry the crate towards the ship. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, eyes darting around at all the faces they passed. What if Antonio saw them? It would be over, quick as that. He couldn't let that happen. He walked with the crate as quickly as he could, much to the surprise of the two older sailors. "Eager, are you?" asked the younger. His tone was amused, and he had a half-smile. Romano looked away and mumbled "Just want to get going." He didn't want to draw attention to them, and definitely didn't want to become familiar with these men. If one mentioned the eager young worker with the unusual habit of saying "chigi" when frustrated, he was as good as caught. Eyes flitted around wildly as they brought the crate over to some others on deck.

"Put it down here." The elder sailor grunted. They set the crate down and Romano shook his arms a bit, they were sore. The man noticed this and grumbled "Kid won't last three days." Romano's eyebrow twitched but said nothing, walking away from them and back towards the ramp leading from the ship to the dock. Making sure no one was watching, he quickly darted to the left and crouched down behind a few wine barrels that hadn't been stored in the bowels of the ship yet. He let out a sigh of relief and sat there for a moment, waiting for his heart to stop beating so rapidly. "Meno male.." he said quietly, crossing himself. He thanked god for not bumping into Spain. As his heart calmed down, he began to feel weary. After all, it was well past the time he usually slept, and carrying that heavy crate didn't help him feel energetic. He looked out from behind his barrel and saw almost everything was packed or at least brought up on deck. Now that things were all on deck, they would actually put these barrels in the storage or in the galley, and ruin his hiding place. That was no good. He needed to find someplace else before he just fell asleep on deck and got discovered and taken to the captain for discipline. Or worse, tossed into the ocean. Making sure no one was watching, he stood and got up from behind the barrels. He looked around, where would be a good place to hide..?

Then an idea struck him. The crew quarters! Of course, he was a crew member, so where else would he sleep? And with everyone else doing their jobs on deck and scrambling to get everything ready before dawn, no one would even come down there and notice him! It was perfect! He quickly walked from behind the barrels and walked towards the doorway he assumed lead down to the crew quarters. Along the way he grabbed a broom that was leaning up against the wall of one of the upper deck rooms and pretended to sweep. He made his way to the door, opened it subtly, then quickly slipped inside and shut it behind him. The door clicked shut behind him and he looked around the room. Luck must have been on his side tonight, it was indeed the crew quarters. Row after row of hammocks for sleeping in filled the large room, along with some tables at the far end with unlit candles. He walked between the rows of hammocks, trying to decide which one seemed the least moth-eaten or stained and was in a place out of sight. He decided on one towards the far righthand corner, near the tables. It would be hours before someone entered this room, and there was no reason to walk to the far end of it. Romano sighed as he crawled into the hammock. It wasn't very comfortable, but it would do. Settling down, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a well-earned siesta.


End file.
